Maskirno odelo M-68
The Maskirno odelo M-68 (Camouflage suit Model 1968) was a Yugoslavian four piece, reversible camouflage suit, firstly developed in 1968 (as it sole designation points) and issued to YPA (Yugoslavian People's Army) as a camouflage combat suit for infantry forces. It was actually their first modern piece of battledress, since it was the all new, camouflage pattern and canvas made suit, rather than the usual and already obsolete wool made, non camouflage uniforms (like their M-55 and even the then future, M-77) which more belonged World War II standards than Cold war. However, despite this the M-68 was severely restricted for use in YPA, being issued exclusively to certain forces and few specified branches, like paratroopers (63rd airborne brigade of YAF as an example, which made a first use of M-68), snipers and eventually, some reconnaissance units, while the rest (and most) of the army wore and use the previously mentioned outdated wool made, non-camouflage uniforms, to be even more ironic, as far as late 1980s - almost until the very end of SFRY and YPA along with it. This was most probably contributed to fact that the YPA was actually heavily conservative what was concerned of their appearance and uniforms, somewhat stubbornly keeping themselves to those obsolete WWII standards in that context, even though most of armed forces of Europe already decided to switch to modern, cotton made and camouflage pattern uniforms (some of which appeared already during WWII period, probably the most famous and recognizable were German ''Waffen SS'' combat uniforms and also those of American Marines). However, the YPA nevertheless forced to use the outmoded uniforms, obviously due to pure tradition and honor to Yugoslavian partisans from which they practically originated. Moreover, YPA philosophy claimed that camouflage pattern is necessary only to specific units which require stealth approaches or keeping out of sight for enemy (like special forces, snipers and scouts), while standard infantry which charges into battle simply does not need such uniforms and this M-68 camouflage suit is maybe the finest evidence which goes in that favor, since it appeared back in 1968 but was until the very end of existence of YPA never issued to any other than only few specific branches or units, as already mentioned. This philosophy of theirs did not change as far as late 1980s (almost until very end of their existence) when they finally decided to introduce all new camouflage pattern uniform (originally designated as M-87), which was planned to replace all previous uniforms and patterns for all members of their armed forces. Today, this suit is often also known by its official acronym, the M-68 MOL, the latter meaning Maskirno Odelo Letnje ''(Summer camouflage suit). Overview & history The M-68 was a four piece, reversible suit; consisting of trousers, jacket as well as gloves and hood featuring net, (although the latter two were somewhat rarely issued and used, eventually by scouts or snipers). Its camouflage pattern was of simple design, consisting of only three tones, firstly green as the main (background) color, partially covered with relatively long and sparse spots of brown and yellow and was probably loosely inspired or influenced by then recently introduced version of American Woodland pattern, which was back in that time known as ERDL. The other side of the suit featured a non camouflage, all white pattern, which was naturally intended for winter and snow ground conditions. The M-68 was so intended to be worn above the standard wool made M-55 or later M-77 YPA uniform, as same as German ''SS camouflage smocks of World War II, as an example. The whole suit was of really simple design, jacket featured three closed pockets, single upper one (at the left side of chest) as well as two lower ones and had knob buttoning. It never featured the usual shoulder loops, since it was not an actual uniform so was thus not intended for putting ranks onto it nor pulling through the usual 'Y' straps (since those few units which used it never used the standard YPA infantryman's webbing, eventually the sole belt without the straps). The trousers featured two side upper open pockets and also knob buttoning, also on the lower end and did not feature any belt loops, since they were not indended for carrying the belt on them. The carachteristic and slightly odd hood featuring a net was an independent piece of suit and could not be linked to the jacket by any means, but was instead only put and worn over head, like the usual cap. The gloves were also featured in camouflage pattern like the rest of the suit components and had thumb finger part separated from the rest four fingers, which were featured together in a single part of the glove. The M-68 was the first and the last combat suit of the YPA and, as mentioned before, was relatively rarey seen and used from obvious reasons - due to being formally issued to only few specific branches, as already stated. Like the rest of YPA uniforms, it was made by many various tailor factories around the whole former SFRY, almost every single one which could sew and had adequate material (canvas) and (sewing) equipment. Apart from the described camouflage suit, literally the same M-68 three tone pattern was also used in YPA transport bags as well as in still today much popular YPA tent flap (JNA šatorsko krilo), which was standardly seen wrapped and carried on lower straps of their M-75 combat backpack. It was produced until 1987 when the YPA had finally decided to join the rest of the Europe what was concerned of military appearance, when they for the first time introduced their very first modern (camouflage & cotton) combat uniform, which was originally designated as M-87 (later as M-89 and M-93), as mentioned in the beginning. Introduction and appearance of that uniform simultaneously meant that M-68 practically became needless, since the new uniform also featured camouflage pattern (also more advanced and efficient; five color scheme) and was intended for every branch and unit of YPA. However, its too late introduction (due to soon collapse of SFRY and disbandment of YPA along with it) resulted in fact that it ended almost undistrubuted and unused in YPA, so the M-68 suit could still be seen in few occasions in 1990s, during Yugoslavian wars and mostly on Serbian side, but was (together with the long outdated M-77 uniform), soon phased out in favor to new M-93 uniform (or eventually by Lizard and Tiger camouflage patterns in SVK and VRS paramilitaries) in the upcoming years, which was essentially the slightly modified M-87/89 uniform. It was also used on rare occasions by both Croatian and Bosnian forces (at least in first years of the conflict), until being phased out in favor to domestic copies of American BDU Woodland camouflage pattern and uniform. As same as for already mentioned SS camouflage smocks used during World War II (which were often used for making actual combat uniforms, by their owners), the M-68 suits or tent flaps were also often used for similar field improvisations, most often the helmet covers for their M-59/85, which were mostly made out of previously mentioned hood, due to the fact that it was itself rarely used and needed. Category:Yugoslavian Category:Cold War Category:Camouflaged uniforms